


When Insomnia Makes You Sleep In Inadequate Places

by PaleNoFace



Series: Tree Bros Adventures [9]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor Deserves Happiness, Evan Is A Good Boyfriend, Insomnia, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleNoFace/pseuds/PaleNoFace
Summary: Connor doesn't sleep at home, so he compensates at school. Evan isn't happy about it.





	When Insomnia Makes You Sleep In Inadequate Places

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote that in 3/4 hour. Sleepy Connor is my kink. What's yours ?

Insomnia is a bitch, stopping Connor from sleeping when he should. He always finds a way to take his beauty sleep hours back, however, by sleeping at school. Somehow, the movements of the bus, the sound of a teacher's voice or the soft rumble of chatter around him help a bit to relax. Help a lot actually, or maybe too much, he realizes as his head meets his open textbook for the second time of the day. He actually wants to follow the class, for once, but the call of cuddly darkness is too strong to resist, so he gives in.

 

Evan sighs when he hears a quiet thud coming from his left, even before eyewitnessing Connor faceplanting in his book. He keeps his eyes on the history teacher before him and carefully nudges the other boy with his elbow.

 

"Connor. Connor. Connor, c-come on. Wake up."

 

Connor only murmurs under his breath, his cheek squished against the paper and Evan swears to God he's way too cute to be legal. He's bad for the small guy's heart. He pokes him again, a little bit stronger this time.

 

"Con, I'm _not_ taking notes f-for you."

 

Jared half-turns from the front row, cocks his eyebrow when he catches the sight of his best friend struggling but smirks and shoots a discreet picture, as blackmail for later. Evan rolls his eyes. This is going to be a long day.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

At lunch, it isn't much better : Connor's head keeps lolling forwards, straight to his plate, and if it wasn't for Zoe's hand on his scalp to keep him from falling face first into industrial lasagna, he would probably be covered in tomato sauce and unidentified meat. The worst part is that he can't follow the current conversation between his sister and Jared, because his mind just shuts down on its own. He tries to enjoy every second of relaxation he can scrounge because he knows that, when he'll be back home, everything will be too silent, to empty to allow him to rest. His mind will try to fill the void with invasive - and doubtless negative - thoughts that he will not be able to shut down, leading him to an inevitable break. He shakes his head and asks, interrupting a discussion he wasn't part of anyway :

 

"Where is Evan ?"  
"He told you this morning," Jared huffs, "Computer lab. He has his stupid letter to do or something."

 

Connor nods and focuses back on his poor excuse of a meal.

 

"Hey," Zoe says, catching him on his way back to his mental haze, "Are you okay ? You've been elsewhere since this morning."

 

She tries to hide it behind indifference but her eyes shine with concern. On the other side of the table Kleinman's are still weighing on him, waiting for a suitable excuse. He slowly shakes his head once more, stands up and leaves with nothing more than a mumble about the library. Behind his back, he can feel the two of them sharing a worried look.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

The beanbags at the library are perfect for students in need of a nap, Evan knows it, and that's exactly where he find his boyfriend after the two hours of calculus Connor ditched. The latter is curled up on a large green bag, a hand behind his neck, the other one around his knees. Evan sighs. Can't help but wanting to protect him from whatever nightmares attack him once he's alone in his room. He drops his bag next to the one already laying around and gently pushes Connor on the side of the seat so he can snuggle next to him. Fortunately, the library is mostly empty at this hour of the day and Evan doesn't mind that much. Connor opens an eye to see what's moving him but quickly shuts it back, snaking an arm around Evan's waist as the small boy takes out a book from his backpack.

 

"Hey," the sleepy boy says as a greeting. "How's been math ?"  
"Lonely," Evan answers, a tiny smile making his way on his face as he feels Connor's nose rubbing against his shirt. "You ?"  
"Quiet," Connor whispers, already drifting all the way back to Dreamland.

 

Evan quietly hums and passes his fingers through the boy's hair, earning a pleased purr.

 

"Help, my boyfriend got replaced by a cat," he giggles and feels Connor laughing against his stomach.

 

They let the evening wash over them without minding it, Connor sleeping on Evan's lap, Evan methodically copying his lessons on Connor's notebook, despite what he said. It's half past five when Evan gets aware of the time because the librarian comes and tell him that she will close soon, and the poor boy has suddletly a burst of anxiety, wondering how he could spend half of the evening just laying around in a library. Connor wakes up and stretches, grinning at the satisfying pop of his articulations, and turns to look at him. He's not been laying around : he was making sure Connor actually got rest and that he would find the lessons from the classes he wasn't in. Connor smiles, and for the first time in days, it's a real smile.

 

Evan's heart melts a little because, _damn_ , he really like his man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this OS, leave kudos and comments ! If you want to read more, go check the rest of the series ! I've been told it's good stuff.


End file.
